Fun
by BlackMH
Summary: Big Macintosh and Rainbow Dash have fun.  First clopfic. Criticize generously


He licked her gently up and down her neck. She shivered in response, not in fear but in excitement. The touch of his wet tongue against her cyan coat brought thrills to her body, some areas more concentrated than others. She pressed her warmth against his body, wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his arousal grow as he continued to caress her. He was taking it nice and slow, to savor this moment before they did things her way. She didn't mind. She could never turn down a little foreplay.

He was careful not to press his full weight on her. He was big, indubitably, but he worried he might harm her accidentally. She wasn't frail or anything, he was just being cautious. The mare rolled her eyes. She couldn't blame him though. No matter how many times they had done this, he always took his time to show her just how much he loved her, and how much he adored her. He could have any mare he wanted, but he chose her, and he was always careful when it came to loving her. But sometimes, she just wished he could loosen up a bit, especially when they did this.

He was working his way up to her cheek. She giggled a little. He liked it when she giggled. She may have been a tomboy on the outside, but she was still a girl on the inside. Only a stallion like him could bring that out in her, in the privacy of closed rooms, just like how she brought out the assertive and loving in him. And boy, did she love assertive and loving Macintosh.

Just as he started planting kisses on her cheek, she zoomed upwards and dug her teeth into his neck. She gripped her arms tightly around where his yoke used to be, long discarded when they entered the barn shed. He cringed and ceased breathing, but it wasn't painful at all. She sucked gently on his red coat, letting her tongue lap around the bite. He made no movement. He just stood there, motionless, as she worked her way as far down as she could. Sparks went off in his chest the more she bit. He liked how frisky she could get whenever they got intimate. Even better, he liked how he brought out the frisky in the rainbow pegasus.

The mare had ceased biting and began licking. He tasted like sweat and apples. She loved that taste. She lathered her tongue over his neck muscles, just a fraction of the powerhouse that was Big Macintosh. She couldn't deny that she loved every part of him. His captivating green eyes, his thick and lush mane, and those freckles. Those adorable freckles. They just seemed to accentuate his face perfectly, capitalizing just how handsome the stallion really was. But the mare liked more about the stallion than just his pretty face. She had seen the inside of him long ago and adored him for what he was. But this was the moment to admire his physical build, and, like the fields of Sweet Apple Acres, he had a lot to admire.

Before she could get any lower, Macintosh shifted so that their faces met each other. Green eyes locked into rose red eyes just before they dove into a deep kiss. She reached for his tongue as he traced her lips, tasting his own body inadvertently. He didn't mind it. Rainbow Dash liked to use her mouth at every opportunity, outside and inside. He had gotten used to getting odd tastes once in a while during intimacy. It was only fair.

Their tongues battled for a while, the mare savoring the taste of apples as much as she could, before he parted and stared into her eyes. She stared back lustfully. She knew what was coming. She saw it in his eyes. All Macintosh waited for was the approval. She licked the corner of her lips, telegraphing a yes to the big red stallion. With so little as a nod, he leaned down and kissed her chest gently. The mare's breath began to pace as he started his path down her body. He planted kisses and drew circles with his tongue, all the while her wings were beginning to twitch excitedly.

Macintosh had a lot to show for his size, among other things, and his maw was no exception. She loved it, how he effortlessly dominated her in their deep kisses, lips smothering hers. He was a kissing master, she could say without a doubt, and nopony could stroke her body the way he did with just his mouth.

Eventually, the stallion's chin came upon some furious warmth just as he reached her breasts. Rainbow Dash exhaled a somewhat nervous sigh. This was the fun part. By now, she knew what his procedure was like. He'd tease a little, stroking the outer coat, cleaning up her juices that leaked prematurely, before prodding the inside with his wet tongue. The sheer thought alone made her shiver with excitement, and whenever it become too much to restrain, she'd start to beg. Dash hated begging and would chastise him for it in the pillow talk, but Macintosh had learned her patterns, when she had enough, and gladly gave her what she wanted and how much. By now, the two, mostly Rainbow Dash, had turned it into a little game. The pegasus would hold out for as much as she could, leaving him to guess when to strike. She didn't know if he ever caught on, but she enjoyed it too much to tell him about it.

Macintosh hovered over her marehood, taking the time to inhale her scent. She smelled almost like fresh rainwater, quenching the thirst of the land. Luckily for her, Big Macintosh loved that smell very much. Rain was always beneficial to their orchard, so of course the stallion had an affinity for it. Living life at his own pace, he had come to admire the beauty of rain. Water, after all, was life, and Rainbow Dash was definitely full of it. It surprised him the very first time he had gotten a taste of the pegasus, but it made sense the more he thought about it. Maybe that's why he had a special spot for the mare. It made her all the more special to him.

He leaned downward onto his elbows, as his stallionhood kept him from meeting the ground all the way. He cupped her flanks with his hooves as she invitingly spread her legs. He flashed a quick smirk at the mare, who stared back with eagerness and lust. Not wanting to make her wait any longer, he began lapping up the stray streams around her opening. She twitched and continued to shiver. Sweet Celestia, did she love that tongue. Just barely touching the walls of her vagina and already she was hungry for more. The stallion continued to lick wherever he had spotted any visible fluids, but didn't go any further than south. He wasn't into that. Thankfully, neither was she.

He savored the taste of the pegasus with each stroke of his tongue. She tasted just like spring water with a little kick, presumably sweat. Big Macintosh loved her taste even more than it smelled. He was thankful that the mare let him take his time enjoying her. He made extra sure that she was all clean before he moved on to the deeper part of the pegasus. Both of them benefitted from this extensive foreplay this way.

Her breath became louder the more he stroked. Normally she tried to keep her enthusiasm well hidden while he went down on her. But it seemed like today he was being extra forceful, pushing deeper strokes with each lick. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure what to make of this, but she prayed that he wouldn't stop. Each lick squeezed a little bit more of her fluids from her opening, giving him more to clean up. She was getting wetter as she pushed her flanks against his hooves. And she liked it, a lot.

By now, she was all clear, save for the faint river flowing from the end of her marehood. Big Macintosh licked his lips to wipe himself of Rainbow Dash, even though he knew it was only going to get messier. It wasn't a bother to him. He was used to getting dirty frequently, but he was also used to cleaning himself often. He didn't know why he bothered with it. Maybe it was to keep a professional façade? He was raised to treat all mares with respect and honesty, after all, and Rainbow Dash was no different. Even though wiping off fluids of his fillyfriend from his face wasn't very professional in the first place, she was special to him. And he could only ever give her the best. Everything he did for her had to please her, and oral sex was no exception.

He looked up to see the mare's pleading eyes looking back at him. They were still lustful, certainly, but they were desperate for more. She had half a smile on her face to hide her hunger, but Macintosh could see the pegasus's plea. Not wanting to leave a lady waiting, he nodded before diving back into her pit. She craned her head back and let out a pleased moan just as his wetness breached her insides. That tongue. That glorious tongue. Dash could write a book about all the things she liked about Macintosh's tongue, even if it were just pages upon pages of the same thing over and over again. They probably wouldn't be real words let alone coherent writing, so she exclaimed her satisfaction in deep moans and utterances of his name.

"Macintosh…" she whispered as he continued to explore her marehood. The stallion stroked her flank with a free hoof, urging her to involuntarily wave her body from ecstasy. She pressed her hips against his mouth, nearly begging him to go deeper than what his mouth allowed. The pegasus placed her hooves on his mildly messy mane in an attempt to grab it, but sufficed with a soft press against his head. She urged him deeper into her body, even though his own mouth had already claimed much of her opening. The only thing Macintosh could do now was to expand on his tongue play.

Rainbow Dash moaned louder in surprise as he started to lick faster. She definitely liked this. He wasn't even being redundant either. Each stroke moved back and forth between the walls of her flesh, maximizing her pleasure. She pressed his head harder as her legs coiled around his neck, urging him to go faster. Her breathing quickened, to the point where it looked like she had just run a marathon with an elephant tied to her back. And she was only going faster the more Big Macintosh stroked her insides. Her lips were on fire, Macintosh could feel it. They warmed up his mouth more than he could bear, but the way Rainbow Dash had him pinned, he wasn't going anywhere until she was finished.

He decided to further improvise and began to gently gnaw with his teeth, careful to only push around the flesh around her opening. This drove the pegasus wild as she clutched him harder between her thighs. Her wings were stretched out so much, it looked like they were about to come clean off and fly away on their own. He continued to rub her side with a free hoof as he kept his grip with the other flank. Oh how it pleased her incredibly. She could swear she was beginning to lose consciousness from the sheer feeling of it all. It didn't take her long to realize something. She was about orgasm.

She hadn't ever orgasmed from oral alone. It wasn't that Macintosh wasn't good enough at it. They never got that far. Usually after Macintosh starts getting exhausted from pushing and licking do they move on to the more 'exciting' parts of intercourse, as Rainbow Dash would put it. After Big Macintosh had his fun, he'd let the pegasus do whatever she wanted to him with equal results. So it was a big surprise for her when she felt her lower body balloon from the increasing sexual pleasure earlier than anticipated. The only thing that was different about the sex today was that she had caught him slacking off at work in the middle of the day, just as Applejack was out of town. She said he needed 'punishment'.

She made a note to herself. Stop by the farm more often for 'lunch'.

Big Macintosh was beginning to slow down. His mouth was cramping up from the tightness of the mare's thighs. Dash was worried he would stop soon. But she couldn't let him stop, not just as she was about to explode. She thought about pleading for him to keep going, but remembered that she hated begging. Even when she was under him, she still liked to be on top. She didn't like the thought of being 'demoted' to a submissive sex partner, even though Macintosh was careful to never make it seem that way. He liked sex as an equal effort, with both participants giving their all to each other. It made them seem much closer to each other. But as much as he liked digging into Rainbow Dash, he was going to stop soon from exhaustion, and she had to choose between begging for more or keeping quiet and missing that orgasm.

Eventually, she decided to settle on a personal right. She was his mare, and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Don't stop!" Dash nearly screamed, to Mac's surprise, "Please, I'm close…"

His eyes widened at the realization. His boner inexplicably hardened as newfound motive surged its way into his tongue. He was never one to disappoint his mare, and he was not about to disappoint her now, not when she was close. Macintosh stroked, licked, and gnawed her out faster and harder than ever, making the pegasus nearly scream her moans of pleasure. She bit her lip to keep herself from sounding like she was in pain. While Macintosh was strong and all, the slightest peep could make him stop in concern, and she didn't want that. The stallion went at her like the final pie in an eating contest, intent on finishing and leaving not a single crumb behind. She moaned and squeezed him as he ate, feeling the pressure in her lower body reach the critical point until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

With a mighty splash, Rainbow Dash released herself all over the stallion's muzzle. Big Macintosh ceased moving entirely as he let his mouth bathe in her water. She arched her back as high as she could, partially lifted by her wings, before ultimately collapsing on the ground in a daze. Her mouth hung open as she laid there semiconscious, legs falling carelessly off of the stallion's neck. Big Macintosh slowly rose from her haunches, admiring the thin trails of marehood clinging to his chin. He looked over her collapsed form and couldn't stop smiling. He never doubted himself and his ability to please a mare, but seeing the brash Rainbow Dash half aware before him as a result of his skills made him feel especially proud.

He wiped his face with an arm, having already tasted enough of the pegasus beforehand, and leaned in to the mare. She blinked. At least he knew she was still alive. She weakly turned to face the stallion and gave a small smile, pleased beyond possibility.

"Finished?" he asked slyly.

She breathed a bit before answering, "I was…just about to ask you."

He chuckled. She laughed. He missed a spot, but she wouldn't tell him just yet. The mare reached out a hoof and he took it, helping her up onto her hindquarters. Her head was still spinning from that mind blowing orgasm. Just as she regained her bearings on reality, her eyes fell onto his still hard, but fleeting, member. She thought to herself, how was she going to top that? Macintosh was a professional eater, having obliged the most whenever she was feeling peckish. She almost never returned the favor as he was a gentlecolt and never asked for it. It didn't seem very fair to her.

Macintosh noticed her gaze and let fly a little smirk, "Thinkin' 'bout tryin' yer hoof at it?"

That caught Dash a little off guard. Macintosh rarely made the calls during sex, preferring to let his lover decide when and how it was to be done. She could understand if he was letting his ego go to his head after that amazing oral; she definitely couldn't deny him that. But the stallion seemed awfully energetic today. Maybe because it was midday.

She definitely had to come back for lunch.

The pegasus smirked and spoke a relaxed voice, "Oh, I'm thinkin' a little more than that."

Feeling her energy return to her with each breath, the mare pressed herself against the stallion, paying no mind to the liquids still on his face. She continued to push, urging the stallion to recline onto his back. He complied and fell backwards along with the pegasus, his stallionhood sandwiched between their bodies. Her wings flared up again as she could feel the warmth of the tip of his member against her coat. She used her imagination and pretended it was inside her, but she knew the real thing couldn't compare. Her own hoof could barely replicate it on those nights away from him, and since they rarely had the opportunity in between Macintosh's work and hiding from his sister, she savored his thickness every time she could.

Big Macintosh watched as she kissed and licked her way down his body, much like he did before. He couldn't help but utter a chuckle at this imitation, but he knew better than to mock Rainbow Dash, even if it was a harmless laugh. The mare liked to turn just about anything into a competition, as long as it meant she could beat him at something. She was not above turning intimate sex into a survival mode, but they decided to have no more endurance competitions since they nearly got caught last time by, of all ponies, Apple Bloom.

Thankfully, Rainbow Dash didn't hear him as she had reached the head of his little partner, which she humorously liked to call Little Big Macintosh. Most mares liked to make him out to be of abnormal length for a stallion. But only few mares knew the truth that he was just a little more than average sized. What really made his name, though, was his thickness, an underrated aspect of stallion genitalia. Macintosh was thankful that he wasn't any bigger lest he rip every mare he ever slept with in half. But given how things were going between him and Rainbow Dash, those days of sleeping around were coming to an end, to the inevitable disdain of other mares.

The pegasus started with a modest licking around the head of his stallionhood. He tasted like salt and skin, with a surprising lack of a hint of apples. The mare enveloped him with her lips, the thickness widening her mouth as she kept her tongue on his cap. She sucked a bit, earning a quick draw of breath from the stallion. She smirked a little, despite his radius overtaking her mouth. It pleased her to know that she still made him fidget and squirm whenever she took command. She knew he had slept with other mares before, it wasn't that surprising, but she liked to think that they couldn't excite him the way she did.

She slathered him in her saliva, getting him nice and wet like she would a popsicle. She kept his member held in her hooves, fondling it up and down to entice the stallion further. Macintosh wasn't experienced in being on the receiving end of oral, given his size, but the way Rainbow Dash stroked him now was a very pleasant feeling. He liked how she made use of her spare hooves, knowing that she couldn't go in as deep with her mouth alone. She wanted to please him as much as he pleased her, and the way she enthusiastically licked and sucked on him, Macintosh wondered if the oral she received had something to do with that motive.

The pegasus stopped and removed herself from his stallionhood. Was she finished? No. She went back down on him and began to lick upwards from his shaft, getting as much ground as she could with her tongue. Rainbow Dash made quick glances as she went up and down his member, winking as she saw his curious but blissful expression. She pressed him close to her face the more she licked, Little Big Macintosh now looking shinier from the saliva. It was clear that she was enjoying his pride and joy, feeling every inch of it before feeling every inch of it. In the few times she managed to get a hoof on his underside, she'd mostly marvel and fondle the beast that was Little Big Macintosh, gripping and sucking on it before they got to the main event. It was usually her own juices that lubricated him on the entrance, but since she was low on moisture at the moment, he needed to get wet some other way. She was just having fun with it now.

Rainbow Dash kissed and sucked at various sections of his length, earning an excited exhale from the stallion every so often. She was doing very good for her fourthish time at a hoofjob. Or was it a blowjob? She was doing a little bit of both, kissing and licking all the while she stared back at him. The mare looked at him with deep, loving eyes as she expertly rubbed him with a hoof, the other hoof holding him in place. He watched as she straightened him upwards, pointing at her as she playfully held her tongue out. She may have been experimenting, but it was a goldmine to Macintosh. That face, her tongue, the way she stroked him, she was hitting all of his buttons with the aim to please, and she was definitely pleasing.

His breathing paced quicker as he watched her hoof go up and down. Rainbow Dash noticed this and let herself smirk. It was his turn to beg now. She slowed down and reached her tongue to the tip of his stallionhood, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. He gulped as she emphasized force with each stroke going up and down, playfully licking his top like a lollipop. His chest rose and fell in quickening succession as she continued, starting to go a little nuts. By this time he caught on that he was in her trap of pleasure, and the only way he was going to get what he wanted was to beg. He had an alternative approach to it, though.

"You're really enjoyin' that, ain't ya?" he said.

Dash's smirk faded for a bit, but then returned when she realized what he was pulling, "Aren't you?"

"Very much," he answered with a light chuckle.

"I could go faster if you want me to," she said laxly, staring into his eyes with that lustful stare.

She teased the question with a momentarily fast rub. She saw his smirk fade into a silent gasp of pleasure for a quick second, but that was all she needed to see to know his answer.

"I'd…appreciate it if you did," he uttered, struggling to keep his collected face.

"Say the magic word," she said as she licked his cap and rubbed a little faster.

"Dash…" he moaned.

She smirked before engulfing his shaft once again, coating it in a fresh bath of saliva. Her hooves kept him upright as they danced up and down his stallionhood. She could feel him tremble from sexual pleasure, something she didn't feel often, so she focused on maintaining her pace to keep it up for as much as possible. As she licked, she thought about how she could keep this up all day, yet Macintosh could only keep up oral for about six or so minutes. Maybe it was the emphasis on the tongue that tired him out quickly? She wouldn't know. She wasn't a fillyfooler, as a surprise to some ponies. She was glad that it didn't require a lot of energy to give him oral, though, but skill and focus were necessary to keep a stallion panting the way he was.

As Rainbow Dash sucked harder and stroked faster, the stallion could feel a familiar pressure rising in his lower body. He was about to come, but pondered if he should announce it. He was more comfortable releasing himself into the warm insides of another mare, so he was unfamiliar to the circumstances of losing his load onto her face instead. Would she like it? Would she hate it? Would she hold it against him? He had to decide soon because the more she worked his shaft, the sooner he was about to spill his seeds.

"Dash…" he moaned, trying to alert the mare about his arrival. The mare, however, mistook it as more lustful moaning and proceeded to speed up her efforts. He'd try to moan again, but every breath he took was interrupted by a wet stroke, coming out as a set of short gasps. Big Macintosh figured she knew what was coming and wanted him to release himself wherever she aimed, so he enjoyed the ride as she continued. Rainbow Dash, however, was clueless to the imminent orgasm from the red stallion, as she only wanted to tease and play with his member, priming it up for the main event. She was about slow down and let go of him so that they could get it on with the mounting. Had she released any earlier, she wouldn't have to deal with the mess he was about to make.

Just as her mouth parted from his shaft, Macintosh arched his back and grunted. Like a dart gun, he came streaming out and nailed her in the nostril. She reeled back in surprise as his essence clung to her face, still firing shot after shot. A few dying streams landed on her lips just as Little Big Macintosh quivered before slanting back into position against the stallion's stomach. Macintosh panted excitedly and blissfully, but his glee faded when he saw the unimpressed face of Rainbow Dash under his white mess. She had one eye closed to shield herself from a lucky shot with a dollop hanging freely from her snout. They stared for a bit before the pegasus licked her lips to sample the stallion. He tasted good. It had the consistency of mucus, but good all the same.

"Not bad," she said with a slight smirk.

He returned with an embarrassed chuckle, "Sorry 'bout that. Couldn't contain myself."

She chuckled. She couldn't be upset with him, even as she started wiping off his love nectar from her coat. After all, she was good enough to make him come from just a little foreplay. And even better, she had returned the favor in her own way. Now they were equally satisfied.

Big Macintosh watched the mare clean herself for a bit before remembering that there were some fresh towels prepared nearby. They were in the barn shed, after all, so it needed to be equipped with not only tools and bales of hay, but also medical supplies, including towels and a barrel of water. But while the towels were there to absorb sweat, he worried that wiped semen would still appear after washing in the laundry. He was thankful that he had been assigned with the farm's laundry this week. Otherwise, he shuddered at the thought of either of his sisters finding some questionable substance on their clothes.

Before he could reach for them, Rainbow Dash held him in place. He looked at her curiously while she looked back with a hungry stare. Her eyes fell downward onto his tired, but still lively, stallionhood and noted the mess still left over from his release. He knew what she wanted to do. Before he could say anything, she reached down and began to lick where he spilled. She brushed his coat with her sticky tongue to clean up the white mess around the base of his sheath. The mare could feel him hardening again as she moved upwards, just like she wanted. Dash had been worried that the ejaculation took out the energy he was supposed to use to mount her, but to her delight, he seemed to be getting ready for a second round.

The more she licked, the more his shaft became covered in his white substance, leaping off from her messy face. She hadn't noticed it though, as she was busy getting to the white spots visible on his red coat. When she did, she decided to use his member as a makeshift cloth to clean herself with, unbeknownst that it was also spreading to her hair. When her face felt clean enough, she opened her other eye to view Little Big Macintosh in all of his dirty glory. She resumed cleaning Macintosh with wet strokes, intent on pushing deeply to get every last drop off of him and into her mouth. When she reached the top, she sucked on him generously, getting the last few drops out of him as he hardened.

As much as he liked watching her slobber her tongue all over his stallionhood, and he really liked watching it, he wasn't too keen on touching his own excretion. The closest he's ever gotten was kissing Rainbow Dash after some oral foreplay, and the only thing that kept him from being freaked out by it was the reminder that it was just skin and nothing more. Now, she had gotten a face full of his white essence, and if they were going to continue, she needed to be good and clean.

As Rainbow Dash swallowed, he sat upright without warning and stood up. The mare watched him curiously as he made his way to the cabinet and water barrel. He took out a towel and soaked it in the fresh water, intently kept cold to relieve the workers of sweat and heat from working all day. After he wrung the towel a little, he walked back to the mare and offered it to her, who took it and began wiping her face with it. As much as Dash liked the feel of his juices against her coat, she knew it would dry out quickly and leave an uncomfortable stickiness behind. She couldn't have that, not when she still had the rest of the day to face after this.

Somewhat nice and clean, the pegasus smiled fondly at the stallion, whom took a spot close to her, letting their flanks rub together. He stared back into her happy face and she could see that he still had the energy to keep going. He wanted to keep going. It was obvious in the look of his eyes and the throbbing of his erection. And that made her excited. He had enough endurance to last two mares, no doubt about that. Thankfully for her, she had just as much energy.

"So, are you ready for round two?" she asked eagerly with a smirk.

He smiled back humbly, "I could go fer seconds."

Rainbow Dash's eyes fell onto the length of his stallionhood and instinctively licked her lips. Feeling it up was one thing, feeling it in was another thing entirely. His size was a one in a million lengths in the stallion world, not too long or short but wide enough to cover every inch of a female's crevice. Considering how Macintosh could've had any mare in the world to share his gift with, she considered herself the luckiest to have felt it more than once. What made her feel even better about it than the penis achieved was that Big Macintosh could have had more mares after her. He could have kept up with his gigolo lifestyle with just the very rumor of his extraordinary skill, yet instead he waited for her, hoping to share his little buddy with her again, and again. It made her happy knowing that she was a special case, and even happier feeling it. As she was the Element of Loyalty, she could admire his dedication to her.

He loved her. And she'd love him back.

The mare fell to her side, giving Big Macintosh a sexy gaze. Her legs lay apart from each other, opening her flanks to give him the best view of her marehood. She rested her head on one hoof while the other rested on her flank, teasing him with a pinup. Her wing half opened, telegraphing her comfort as well as anticipation for action, like they were about to take flight. In a moment, she would.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she said coolly with a lustful face, "Dig in. I'm yours."

Big Macintosh gulped hard at the image before him. Even as she laid there, hindquarters open and waiting for him, she still kept her hooves on his reins. She liked being in control no matter what position she was in, and while he was fine being on top doing things his way, no other mare before her had called the shots like this. He wasn't complaining. He enjoyed her friskiness. She trusted him to do his best at the expense of her pleasure, and he had fun with it along the way. She made it worth it. It was why he made sure that every time they entered the shed to get it on, she left with a satisfied smile and aching legs. It was why she flew all the time.

The stallion began his descent as he towered over her cyan figure. Rainbow Dash watched him as he crept over her, hiding her enthusiasm with a collected face. Her heart began to race as he reached down and kissed the back of her ear, his erection hovering lightly over her flank. He kissed and licked her as he inhaled her mane, taking in the sweet scent of her sweat she accumulated earlier. As he worked, he pushed and nudged her body with his arm, turning her onto her stomach and hind legs. Feeling up her flanks excited the stallion, knowing he'd get better acquainted with them in a minute. The mare moaned as she was provoked to stand on her hind legs, ready for what was coming. There was a slight squish as she stood, coming from her swelling marehood. Apparently she had become wet again from the sheer anticipation of his entry, to Macintosh's delight.

The stallion's kisses descended down her neck as he got into position. His hooves held firmly against her lean thighs, another aspect he liked about her body. She was very well toned from all of her exercise, something previous mares had lacked. He didn't mind a little pudge on the chest or the barrel, but Rainbow Dash was a nice and welcomed change of scenery. He had come to love the shape of her body, and now, as this was the seventh or so time mounting her, he couldn't imagine accepting any alternative. He could happily say he was addicted to Rainbow Dash, and it was safe to assume she felt the same way about him.

The tip of his stallionhood nudged the flesh of her opening, causing the mare to shiver in response. He wings flared as she planted her front hooves on the ground to better support the stallion. His mouth rested on her shoulders now as he slowly searched for her opening. Either he was playing around with her or he was having trouble finding his way in, she couldn't tell. Macintosh was too busy planting kisses onto her back and fondling her flanks with his hooves. He kissed her body deeply, admiring the muscles underneath her coat. He playfully squeezed her hindquarters, rising slightly, as he could feel her tail swishing enthusiastically on his stomach from the anticipation.

"Go slowly," she muttered just as he found her entrance.

He nodded, even though she couldn't see it, as he rose from her back and began to slide in. She trembled as he entered her, widening her walls to the limit. She had gotten used to his size in the many times they had done this, unlike the first time where she screamed as if she was a virgin. She was better accommodated to him now than she was back then, and she was glad that it still felt good every time he entered her. It certainly wouldn't be the last time she'd make Little Big Macintosh feel at home.

Macintosh grunted a bit the further in he went. He had dealt with other sizes in the past but Rainbow Dash was a special case. Her athletic build made her tighter than other mares, and even her wetness lubricated him little. He liked it, though. He humored the thought that it was how mares felt like whenever he breached them. He felt it made them more equal, his size versus her width, battling it out in a very wet environment. They both loved it to the point where it wasn't just sex anymore. They were making love, and she was only going to get wetter as they continued.

At last, he was in all the way. The skin of his shaft met the pinkness of her marehood. He stood still for a while, admiring her warmth surrounding his length. The mare's rainbow tail flicked and tickled his abdomen, telling him that she was enjoying it just as much as he did. Rainbow Dash breathed noticeably loud, taking in a deep breath before the real action started. Her walls squeezed his member playfully. He knew what to do.

The stallion began to exit the mare a little faster than when he went in, thanks to the extra fluids she made upon his entry. Before he came out all the way, he dove back in, a modest squishing sound escaping from the reentry. In and out he went, slowly moving so that he could indulge himself on the mare's love juices. Rainbow Dash's breathing fastened the more he moved his hips, wings stretching out the more excited she got. Soon her grunts synchronized with Big Macintosh's as slow became faster and wet became wetter. The pegasus's marehood pumped out ounces of liquid as he rode her, soaking both of their coats in her essence.

"That's it…" she managed to breathe out, "Just like that…"

Big Macintosh smirked at the sound of his pleased partner. He knew that there was more to come and yet she was already lost in a sea of pleasure. All he had to worry about now was to keeping it going and slowly ascending from okay to intangible satisfaction. He didn't want to disappoint the mare he loved, and he wouldn't let himself give her any less. He had built up a strong body from working on the farm, and he was sure as hell going to use every part of it, only for her.

Soon, Big Macintosh was going at a modest speed, slightly faster, but still 'slow'. The sound of fluids colliding became prominent among the mare's grunts. Beads of sweat began to collect on his forehead, although it was hard to tell on his red coat and under the lighting. He was just getting started, but he needed to pace himself for the grand finale. The stallion couldn't take it too slowly or else she'd get bored. Too fast, and he, or she, would tire out before either of them finished. Luckily, he knew how to distract her on their way to the climax, something he liked to call 'midforeplay'.

Macintosh reached down to her head and lifted her with a spare hoof. He began to nibble on her ear, causing the mare to spontaneously moan loudly and shakily. His hoof moved down to her underside to feel up her chest, the other hoof planted firmly on her flank. She moaned a little longer from this, ecstatic from his touch. She loved the way he spared no moment to keep her entertained. A dick in her back, a mouth on her ear, and a hoof on her underside, she'd never have taken Macintosh as flexible, but she didn't expect him to be so fast either. As if feeling his gloriousness bathing itself deep within her wasn't enough, the stallion made sure a spare limb of his was busy doing the one thing he loved over everything else; pleasing her. It drove her wild. Mounting her just wasn't enough to this stallion. He wanted to make sure that she was loved and that she felt it. She was confident that he loved her and was committed to letting her know that every second they were together.

She wouldn't let that love go unreturned.

He gripped her ear lightly as his grunts became consistent. This position was starting to tire him, but he kept going. He licked her ear while he still had her clamped, Dash trembling more from that familiar wetness. How he was able to ram her with a mouthful of her ear, she didn't know, but she didn't want it to stop. He pressed into her thigh with the other hoof and rubbed her stomach fondly with the other. She could feel herself reaching nirvana as she took it all in, sweat soaking her coat more noticeably now. She groaned and whinnied, but he persisted, not holding back, just the way she liked it. She could feel herself drying up as her hydration escaped her pores and backside, mouth beginning to taste like desert air. She was about to lose it soon, and she hoped Macintosh would wrap it up.

A minute or so of the sensual loving came to an end as Macintosh lifted himself from her. Her wet ear tasted the bite of open air as his mouth left it. All of his weight shifted to her hindquarters as he straightened himself. The easy part was over, Rainbow Dash knew that. He set his hooves on the edge of her flanks and dug his hind legs into the floor. She knew what was coming. She bit her lip as she felt him inhale, knowing that this was supposed to be the last ride of the day.

She could never get over just how fast he could be.

She couldn't restrain a gasp after the first few pumps went in her. He was at his fastest now, his shaft making an audible smacking sound with each entry. She clawed at the floor with her hooves as hard as she could in pleasure of the feel of his stallionhood widening her repeatedly. She let her mouth hung open as drool trailed down her outward tongue. Each smack he made against her hindquarters, every splash her flesh made each time he rammed her, his sporadic grunts, it was music to her ears, orgasmic music. Her breathing was beginning to catch up to his rhythm, going from short gasps to quick grunts. She tightened her haunches, trying to clamp down on his member slowly loosening from all of her wetness. He moaned lowly, but not low enough for her to miss it. She couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Faster," she demanded from beneath.

Instinctively, Big Macintosh complied. Even while his top speed was difficult to achieve and maintain, if Rainbow Dash told her to go faster, he'd go faster. Heck, he'd do just about anything she wanted him to do, and he'd do it, knowing he would like it too. His haunches smacked loudly against her rear, which Macintosh was cautious not to repeat after the first few repercussions announced themselves a little too loudly. They didn't know when Applejack was supposed to come back, but the last thing they wanted to do was to give her a reason to check out the barn shed. It was easier said than done for Macintosh, as a smack escaped the shed every once in a while, trying to maintain his speed and power. He couldn't help but not care for the consequences at the moment, though. He was enjoying this long overdue action, and he was going to relish every second of it.

"Hit me," the mare suddenly barked.

The stallion slowed down for a moment, caught off guard by her request, "S'cuse me?"

"I said, hit, me," she demanded in between gasps.

Macintosh looked down to where his hooves were and filled in the blanks. It surprised him a little at first, this particular fetish hadn't ever come up before in previous meet ups, but it wasn't hard to imagine that she was the kind of mare to enjoy a little pain for pleasure. Maintaining his speed, somewhat slower than before, he raised one hoof and pressed it moderately against her flanked. She cooed in response, but she wasn't complete yet.

"Harder," she moaned, a little demandingly, but he could grasp it was the lust talking.

Once again, he did as he was told. He slapped her hind flank a little harder this time, causing her to groan in pleasure. And once again, she pleaded for more, even harder than last time. He'd repeat her commands multiple times in her name, as long as it pleased her. He wouldn't question her fetishes, since everypony had weird fetishes they liked. Actually he had to admit, spanking her was turning him on even more than he was now. Maybe it was the way she cried after each hit he landed, or the tenderizing effect it had on her flanks. Whatever it was, he was glad he liked it too. He made a mental note to explore his own fetishes with her later. For now, it was her fun.

She moaned and clawed the ground with each slap he landed on her rear. If sex was a food, spanking was the hot sauce, and Big Macintosh was the spice that gave it that kick. If only she could dine on it every day. The fantasies began to roll in even as the stallion rode her. The sheer thought of them going at each other like crazy ponies, not caring for when or where they got it on, it excited her even more. So far they had been limited to this very barn shed or in the outer fields of the farm. She remembered that time dearly, as it used to be the best sex she ever had. The risk of getting caught out in the open, the careless cries they made in each other's name. It used to be the best sex ever, until today. She didn't think it could be topped, but Macintosh continued to surprise her. No matter how many times they had done it, she never got bored with him, never repeating the same pose too often. It would be a long time before they ever got bored of each other, and the way Macintosh worked to make each time last, they'd be seniors before that ever happened. Not that she had a problem with it.

Both of them could feel it now. That familiar ballooning feeling in the pit of their hips, it was imminent. This would also have been a first for the two of them to have a second orgasm at the same time. Big Macintosh usually got in two times if she made him arrive too early, in which case he was all hers. Other days when he was tired, she'd explode twice with him coming in a little later. They had linked together in the sixty-nine position before for a 'quick fix' back then. She finished him in ten seconds flat, a grand exaggeration, and spent her time to come cleaning up after him. It was the first time she had truly tasted Big Macintosh, and it wasn't at all like apples like she expected. She didn't mind, though. It wouldn't be the last time she'd taste this apple.

As Macintosh ceased slapping her flanks and focused on the climax, Rainbow Dash looked back to admire his sweat drenched body. The sunlight that managed to flow into the room accentuated his body greatly, revealing every dip and curve of his muscles. Hot damn, she thought. What she'd give to feel him up right now, soaking herself in his sweat and scent. She couldn't get a good whiff of him from under, and she wouldn't be able to appreciate it as much as she would during the pillow talk. If only there was some way she could have both. Indulging herself in his arms and scent, while reaching their climax at the same time, it'd be what she needed to complete life.

Then an idea struck her.

"Hold on," she quickly said, trying not to let the heat of the moment control her thoughts.

"Huh?" Macintosh said as he began to slow down.

"I wanna try something," she said as she began to pull away from him.

The open air gnawed at his stallionhood as Rainbow Dash lifted herself up and stretched. He dropped to all fours on the floor, boner still raging and urging him to continue. He ignored the crying of Little Big Macintosh and waited for the mare to limber up again. Watching definitely kept him hard.

She turned to face the stallion and pointed to the wall, "Lay down there," she said.

Macintosh gave so little as a nod and walked towards the spot. He'd ask why, but he wouldn't dare question his lover. He didn't question her when she asked to be spanked, so why would he start now? Besides, he trusted she had something fun in mind, something he'd like just as much as she did.

The stallion reclined against the wall, rump on the floor, back against the wood. He looked at the mare with a curious face, who was fixated on a smaller part of him. He saw his own member excitingly erect and upright, almost proud of his gifted body. It was then that red stallion added two and two together, and mirrored the mare's excitement. He had to admit, he liked this innovative Rainbow Dash more and more. He'd gladly try out new things with her, especially if it was fun. Good thing he was a mountain of muscle and she was an athlete; they'd need it if they were to exploit that innovation.

They locked gazes just as she approached him, lustful as ever and eager to finish the job. She licked her lips hungrily, a habit of hers she developed ever since he introduced the arousal of licking to her. She began to scale him like a mountain, carefully placed hooves so that her marehood could reach the head of Little Big Macintosh. He watched as she closed in, soon eliminating the distance between their faces. They kissed deeply, exhausting their love into their bodies just as they were about join once more. She used her wings to hover a bit, blowing away some innocent dust just so she could be penetrated again. Their sexes met once again, Rainbow Dash moaned lovingly into his mouth as she descended onto him. She was still just as wet as he left her, making squishing sounds the more he went in. They parted lips in a cloud of exhaust, breathing onto each other as the skin of his shaft met her opening again.

Rainbow Dash gripped his shoulders and leaned in under his chin, inhaling all of his scent and enveloping his body with her touch. He returned the motion by placing his hooves onto her flanks, pressing himself firmly into her. He widened his legs so that she could have more hopping space, and she thanked him by anchoring her legs around his abdomen. She inhaled deeply as she rose to meet his face again, a loving smile and lustful dark pink eyes gazing into his sap green eyes and gentle face. The circle was complete. Their hearts intertwined. They breathed in unison as their coats meshed colors. The only thing these ponies felt now was love, and an aching desire to start making noise.

Rainbow Dash was the first to move, lifting herself as much as she could off of his stallionhood. She needed to have a firm grip with all four of her hooves as she could only ascend a few inches before bobbing back down on him. Seeing the difficulty she was having, Macintosh lifted her with his hooves a considerable height, to Dash's surprise. She couldn't help but smile at this. It was going to require cooperation and an equal effort, which was something she felt had been lacking in the previous times they had sex. It was usually a routine role change during the love making, so finding a position where they both worked together was a welcomed change of pace. She couldn't help but feel happier for trying out something new.

Up and down she went, sliding on his member in a slippery wet mess. Rainbow Dash moaned more enthusiastically as she felt her walls pushed more. She fastened her grip around his neck and pushed hard against him to keep that leverage. Big Macintosh kept her balanced with his haunches as he bounced her with his forearms. Even though he sat on the floor, he couldn't help but thrust his hips with each movement. A little coverage went a long way, he reminded himself, so he pumped into her in tune to each hop she landed. The stallion relaxed his back against the wall as he looked at his lover. The mare had an overly pleased face, with her tongue held out and eyes droopy. He could feel her hot breath on his chest with each exhale, tingling his sweat drenched coat. His own breathing began to escalate as he felt a similar feeling rise from his haunches.

"Oh Celestia, Macintosh," Rainbow Dash exhaled, "This feels so good."

Big Macintosh only smirked and huffed as his reply, focusing on maintaining rhythm.

"I fucking love you," she declared, instantly locking in a deep kiss.

Rainbow Dash had lost control of her limbs as she smothered him, leaving Macintosh to pick up her slack. He didn't pay it any mind as he was busy multitasking between sliding in and out of her and tasting her. She moaned every second he lashed his tongue over hers, her marehood getting wetter as she rode him. He could feel her fluids running over his shaft and trickling down to his nether regions, tickling him slightly. The pegasus was beginning to quiver the faster he went. She was about to orgasm.

Macintosh had heard of how good it was supposed to be for two partners to come at the same time. They hadn't done it before, though. Usually one of them finished in the middle of intercourse, usually Rainbow Dash, leaving the other to find satisfaction through his or her own efforts. Big Macintosh relished the chance of finishing at the same time. Sex was supposed to be about equal pleasure after all. And he was sure she'd appreciate it as well.

The stallion pulled back from the kiss and stared into her tired face, "I love you too."

Before she could react, Big Macintosh started to pump her faster now, to the mare's pleasant surprise. The mare moaned loudly as he lifted and dropped her, focused on timing his own orgasm with hers. He was looking forward to feeling his stallionhood warming her up from the inside like a thick soup. Those silphium herbs Rainbow Dash took from Zecora came to mind, and he was glad that she was taking them. They were supposed to keep her from getting pregnant, and so far they were doing that job well. No bulge in her stomach since their third time. He loved nothing more than the feeling of warming her up from the inside with his love, although he worried if the herb had any lasting effects like infertility. He would have asked in a clinic or gone to Twilight about it, but Rainbow Dash had told him that it was supposed to be a secret. An herb that was supposed to prevent pregnancy, with its provider living next to a town full of mares? Zecora would be swamped with orders. He could understand her concerns.

Soon Macintosh's grunts became louder the more he humped, gritting his teeth in strain. The mare's mane leapt wildly as she hopped, moaning in ecstasy. Each breath she took inhaled his scent, boosting her estrogen levels through the roof. She could feel herself about to climax from the intensity of her situation. Hooves and arms bound closely to his muscular body, his sweat all over her, his member inside of her, it was that sexual rush she had been looking for. She only hoped that she didn't faint afterwards. The soft kisses they were to share, gazing into each others eyes, it was the sweet dessert to top the sex, and she'd be damned if she missed it. But it felt so good…

"Hurry…" she moaned, "Make me fly, Macintosh."

Big Macintosh complied and sped up, feeling his own climax bubble as well. This was it. The moment they both anticipated. Already their coats were drenched in their own sweat, with a bit of each others mixed in as well. They were out of breath and fatigued, but it was now or never. Dash's marehood smacked loudly against his haunches as he went at her harder and faster, as much as he could reclined against a wall. He was completely soaked down below, which brought to mind how he'd need to shower after this. No! No distractions. This needed to be perfect. He needed to focus. The balloon grew to a nearly unbearable pressure in both of their bodies, and soon it would need to find an outlet to release from.

And then, in an instant, it found it.

They both groaned loudly followed by a soothing moan as they released at the same time. Rainbow Dash felt his liquid hotness fill her up to the spilling point, causing her eyes to roll back from the overwhelming warmth. The stallion raised his hips as much as he could, shooting as much of himself into the mare as possible. Mac's shaft was completely soaked now as her juices flowed freely from what little opening he allowed. A little bit of himself slipped out as well as he filled her up in squirts, soon running dry as the sexual tension left his body. Rainbow Dash took in hard gasps as she felt the warmness cover her completely. Suddenly she felt warm all over, even down to the fine feathers in her wings. Every inch of her was high in ecstasy. She was numb momentarily. Soon reality came back to her as she regained consciousness, left to suffer the consequences of a tired body pushed to the limit.

The mare was the first to feel the full effects of fatigue as she collapsed onto his chest, Macintosh following suite. His hooves fell from her flanks as she hung limply from on his member, just as tired as she was. She breathed onto him, closer to his smell than ever, trying to regain the energy she needed just to move again. The stallion took deep breaths and raised a hoof to place on her shoulder, brushing past a flaccid wing, and stared at her. Her colors looked so vibrant right now, perhaps due to the sweat she was drenched in. His own mane hung loosely over his eyes, obscuring his vision somewhat. Soon the mare caught enough air to raise her head to meet his look, and smiled warmly.

"You're the best," she breathed.

He gave a short chuckle, "Eeyup."

* * *

><p>"I swear, you were like an animal back there."<p>

"Well, technically we are animals," he chuckled.

She laughed back, "Okay, well. You were like a wild beast, horny out of your mind."

He laughed more heartily, "Only because yer such a fiery spirit."

"Hey, you're pretty hot too," she retorted.

"Hm. Can't deny that."

The mare nuzzled his cheek lovingly and he replied with a warm smile. Rainbow Dash laid her head back down to rest, still sore tired from the sex they just had. She held her place for a minute before speaking up again.

"We're gonna have to tell her soon," the pegasus brought up.

"Hm? Applejack?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I can't help but feel like we're cheating on her," he faced her, "That doesn't sound weird, does it?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. Ah understand. AJ's real close wit' her family, an' she loves her friends almost as much."

She looked back to the wall before them, "Yeah, and it'd be like a double whammy if she ever found out we were screwing each other."

She nestled closer to him, not because it was cold but because she wanted to get closer to him. This was as close as they were going to get lying on top of a pile of hay.

"Do you think she'll approve?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah hope so. She has a level of expectation of ponies she knows," he replied.

"Level of expectation?" she parroted as she faced him, "What does that mean?"

"As the most honest pony, she never overestimates or thinks lower of anypony," he answered, "Unless it was the truth."

It took a while for her to get, but past experiences with Applejack suddenly made sense to her.

"Ohh, like how she knows how ponies act and react to stuff?"

"Eeyup," he said.

"So, how do you think she'll react to news of us dating?"

He gave it a little thought before answering, "Somethin' along the lines of disbelief, questions about how an' why, and takin' some time to getting' use to the thought of you hangin' around me more often."

She chuckled, "Sounds a lot like her."

He smiled.

The mare suddenly wrapped an arm around the stallion, "She's gonna have to get used to this."

He chuckled, "Ah reckon."

Then she placed both arms around his neck and nuzzled closer, "And this, 'cause I'm gonna be greeting you everyday like this."

"She might gag a bit," he answered.

Rainbow Dash chuckled and pushed harder, "She'd just be jelly of us."

"Jelly?" he asked.

"Oh. Like, jealous," she answered a little embarrassingly, but regained her enthusiasm, "Jealous of this."

The mare suddenly pushed Macintosh onto his side and almost off of the hay bed. He grabbed her with reflexes he didn't even know he had and pulled her in close for a hug. After a short exchange of laughter, they locked eyes again and became lost in each other. Rose pink orbs gazing into emeralds, she saw nothing but love in his soul, and he saw the same. Without even thinking, Rainbow Dash moved in to lock lips with him. No tongue, no moaning, just a soft kiss as a fraction of how much she loved him. He kissed back and licked a little, but held back when it was clear it was just a simple embrace. They parted and stared back into each other's eyes, admiring their beauty. The mare sighed happily and hugged him tighter, burying her head under his jaw. She couldn't imagine life without him. It was clear to her that she was deeply in love with him, and she was ok with that. She'd prove it to him everyday, whether she was saying hi to him or kissing him. She was the Element of Loyalty, after all. She'd sooner loose her wings before loosing him.

He sighed happily and returned the hug, placing a leg over her as well for good measure. He couldn't get over just how much he loved her deeply. Her flair for excitement, her flamboyancy, her energy, she was the life he needed. She was the reason he looked up everyday, literally and figuratively. The fire in her eyes was comforting to him. They warmed him up like no other flame could. Not even Celestia's sun could hold a candle to her flame. And just like the sun, he couldn't imagine a day without her light.

It helped that she came with great sex too.

"Say," he spoke up, catching her attention, "I'm gonna have to get back to work soon. Work undone is gonna pile up eventually."

"Oh, right. I understand," she said with a tone of disappointment. She hated leaving on business terms. She used to love sneaking in on the end of the day so that she could leave on her time. Sure, he was more exhausted from the day's work, but at least the pillow talk could last the whole night. It was another reason she wanted Applejack to know soon, so that they could hump uninterrupted.

"I was kinda hopin', if you want," he started, "Maybe you wanna wash up with me?"

The mare's wings rocketed at this.

"Shower? With you?" she was excited at first, but then a thought came, "What about Apple Bloom?"

"She's at Fluttershy's, gettin' Winona groomed," he answered.

"And what if AJ comes back?"

"You can fly out through the window. I can distract her if necessary," he punctuated.

She relaxed at this and dug back into his coat, "Sounds like a plan."

He chuckled. She heard it loud and clear as she pressed into his body. There was something about the stallion that she just loved so much. Maybe it was his body, which attracted her to him at first. But then when she got to know him better, she found that there was an open minded pony with a big heart and a sense of humor. She loved that heart, that inner stallion. She could hear it right now as she held her head against his chest. The soft sounds of its beat, slow but powerful, just like he was. She never thought she'd find herself infatuated with a stallion like him. She always expected to meet a muscular pegasi who was into athletics, funny how love works. Well, at least she got half of her wish. There was no substitute for Big Macintosh though. Nopony could have the heart like he did, and she was glad she found him before he found somepony else did.

"Hey Macintosh," she spoke as she looked at him.

He looked back, "Yep?"

"I love you," she said warmly, then more serious, "I mean, I really love you. Like, I'm-not-even-kidding love you."

He raised a brow at her.

"This whole thing has become better than I expected," she hugged him tighter as she thought more, "I mean, I thought we wouldn't last because we were so different. But, I'm glad I stayed. You make me feel safe about being myself. I can be more like myself around you. And I know I've got nothing to lose, because I trust you with the real me."

She looked up back at him. He had a comforting smile, reassuring her words.

"So I want you to know that every time I say it, I mean it for all of those reasons," she leaned in closer to him, "I love you."

He exhaled satisfyingly as their noses met. His breath warmed up her face as she hugged him with all of her limbs. She looked so beautiful with her mane in a mess like that. It usually was due to lack of mane care and wind turbulence, but when it was his fault, she was somehow prettier. His own hair was pretty ruffled too, and she had the same opinion on how it made him look. They were nothing without the eyes though. Dark pink locked into sap greens, beautiful shades that could only accentuate the life within them. Macintosh couldn't live without those eyes, and if it weren't for her desire to see him every day, he'd probably sprout wings and look for them out of sheer willpower.

It was odd how she made him feel. She probably felt the same about him too. An important piece of their life within each other, without it, life didn't seem as grand anymore. They were like the sky and earth together, two halves of the whole world. Complete. They completed each other. And just like the world outside, it was nothing without both halves. Without sky and earth, there wasn't any life.

"I love you too," he replied.


End file.
